Wanted
by Sky Diamonds06
Summary: Edward Cullen is Forks High's Most Wanted dude and really, every fricking girl wants him! Except of course...Bella. What will happen when she moves to Forks? One-shot.


_Wanted._

**A/N: Hey, this is my second one-shot. It is based on a song called "Wanted" by Jessie James.**

**Summary: Edward is on the "Forks High Most Wanted" list is the girls bathroom. Everyone who's seventeen and is a girl wants him. But, when Bella Swan moves to Forks, she starts to mock Edward for his player ways. Seeing a challenge, Edward Cullen is determined to get Bella Swan, and prove to his friends that he can have any girl he wants.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my plot, my IPod, my Vampire Academy books, so nick off and find someone who actually looks like Stephenie Meyer and ask her if she owns Twilight.**

**Bella's POV. **

Oh no. I'm in Forks. The rainiest place in America - Forks.

_Why am I here?_

Then, I remembered, oh yeah, I moved here because Renee and Charlie divorced so I have to move to Forks to live with Charlie. Great.

A new school, new friends, new teachers - it's like I'm starting all over again. God, I don't even _know _if I will have friends.

I went down to the kitchen to grab a granola bar and found a note stuck to the refrigerator.

_Bells,_

_Gone to work early, will come back a little late today. Have fun on your first day of school._

_-Dad_

Great, Charlie's not going to tell me who to avoid and who to be friends with. Looks like my day's turning round.

I arrived at school 10 minutes early and since I had so much time, I decided to try and meet new friends.

But, before I could approach anyone, a pixie-like, spiky-haired girl came up to me.

"Hi, you're Isabella, right?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah, but, please, call me Bella," I answered.

"Well, hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale," she pointed to a model. Well, not exactly. She's too young to be a model but, she fitted the category pretty well.

"Hi Alice, Rosalie," I nodded.

"We're going to be great friends!" Alice cheered. I gave a startled look and turned to Rosalie.

"She has a knack of predicting the future." Rosalie explained.

"Ah…" was all I said.

"Do you need any help?" Alice asked, as she looked around the school.

"Yeah, do you know where the front office is? I need to collect my schedule," I told her.

"I could bring you there, we have enough time." She said and smiling.

"Oh, thanks."

She led me to a quiet and deserted office; I would have thought this was an abandoned classroom if not for an old and wrinkled lady sitting there looking through multiple files.

"Ms. Cope? Bella here needs her schedule," Alice told her.

"Bella? Oh! _Isa_bella!Of course, Chief Swan's daughter. The whole town was excited for your arrival," Ms. Cope said as she looked through her pile of papers.

She handed me my schedule. I reached out to get it, but before I knew it. It was gone.

Apparently, Alice had snatched my schedule before I had a chance to see.

"Yay! We have English, Spanish, and Physical Ed together! You have English, History and Government with Rosalie too. Oh, Calculus and History with Emmett and Jasper." She paused and gawked before carrying on, "Great, you have Biology and English with Edward, but don't worry. _So_… you have a least one lesson with each of us!" She said.

"Mind if I ask, but, who is Emmett, Jasper and Edward?" I asked her.

"Oh, of course you don't know them! Silly Alice! Jasper's my boyfriend and Rose's brother. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and my brother and Edward is…" She said.

"Edward is…?" I asked leaning towards her.

"Umm, just stay clear from his path. He's my brother and…" she said.

"And?" I asked yet again. This was getting old…

"Forkshigh'smostwantedguy" she said in a rush, I raised an eyebrow.

_Forks high's most wanted what?_

"What?" I asked.

"He's a nice guy if you know him well enough but, still, he _is_ Forks High's most wanted guy aka - the _player_ of the century" she explained.

I immediately got this impression that he has slept with at least high of the girls' population.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, but, don't get the impression that he's a bad guy and all, he's really a nice person. But, don't fall for his 'Cullen Charm', that's what I hate about him." she said in a sigh.

"I should head to my first class, Umm, can you help me? I don't know where to go for my English lesson," I said changing the subject seeing how uncomfortable Alice seemed when we were talking about her brother.

"Sure, right this way," she pointed to a crowded hallway.

While we walked to our first class, she told me a lot of things about her family but she never mentioned Edward.

By the time we reached the classroom, I gathered a lot of information.

Some being Emmett looking very intimidating but he's a teddy bear once you get to know him. Jasper being a history freak, Rosalie being the prettiest girl in school, Alice the shopaholic and Edward…nothing.

"Mr. Varner? Could you help me sign this slip? I have to return it to Ms. Cope at the end of the day." I said as I handed him the slip.

"Of course… Isabella Swan, is it?" He asked as he looked down at the paper.

"Yes," I said biting my lip.

He signed my slip and I made my way to the last empty seat in the classroom.

"Hi" I heard someone say.

"Hi." I said in response, I can't help it. It's a reflex for Christ sakes!

"I'm Mike," he said and this time, I turned around to look at him, he had a baby face and penetrating blue eyes.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said.

"Oh, Isabella Swan," He said.

"Just Bella" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, of course." He said.

Then soon enough the lesson was over and everyone started to exit the classroom.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Um, Hi?" I said.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

I referred to my schedule, biting my lip.

"Biology. What's your next class?" I asked Alice.

"Calculus, sorry. I can't bring you to your Biology class because it's quite far from Calculus so Edward will bring you. Are you alright with that?" She asked.

"Umm, sure" I said.

"Edward! Can you bring Bella to her next class? Biology, it's your next class right?" She asked the bronze-haired Adonis behind her.

_Oh god No wonder_ _he's a player_.

Emerald green eyes met mine and I saw…lust? I think I'm falling hard for this guy.

_No! Don't fall for him stupid!_

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" He purred, giving me a crooked smile. I _nearly_ swooned.

"Bella Swan" I said, clearly annoyed by his antics.

While we walked down the hallways towards Biology, he kept flirting with me and giving me all those lustful looks.

Half the time I was praying that someone, maybe Rosalie, was walking past and could take me to the lab so I didn't have to walk with this jerk.

_Hallelujah! We've reached the classroom! Hasta la vista Cullen!_

I walked over to Mr. Banner and asked him to sign my slip.

"Ok, Ms. Swan. You will have to sit with Mr. Cullen over there since there is nowhere else." He said.

Great, I have to sit with the _player_. Uck.

"Hi," he said as I reached the table.

I ignored him and started to flip through the textbook.

Before I knew it, Biology was over, but, I had one problem, I didn't know where History was!

I turned reluctantly to face Edward and asked him, "Do you know where History is?" I probably sounded like an idiot judging by that smirk.

"Follow me," He said.

I followed him and just muttered a "thanks" and walked off to the teacher, Mrs. Collins.

Again, I asked her to sign my slip and took a seat beside a shy girl.

"Hi, my name's Bella," I turned to her with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said.

Too soon, History was over and thank goodness we had no homework. As I walked out and made my way to the cafeteria, I being, the klutz I am, I fell before I was out of the door.

But, instead of feeling the impact of falling to the floor, 2 strong arms caught me before I fell headfirst to the ground.

"Thanks," I said to the stranger. Damn, he looks intimidating, he was so huge!!!

"No problem, Emmett Cullen at your service." He said, he gave me a _huge _smile.

"Oh, Emmett, I met your sister Alice before school started" I stated

"Interesting, let me guess… You're _Belly-Welly_?" He asked.

_Belly whata? _

"Huh? Uh, no. Uh, yeah I uh-guess. Just," I sighed, " call Bella."I said as her chuckled

"Hey, do you happened to know where the lunch room is?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "Of course little lady. Lunch is my best class! I managed to maintain an A plus and still make it home for dinner." I laughed.

When we reached the cafeteria, I spotted Alice waving and pointing to the seat beside her.

I made my way towards the table and sat down beside her.

"Hi Bella!" She said.

"Hi." I said shyly.

_Geez, where did this girl get the energy?_

"So… Do you like this school?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's not the same in Phoenix," I sighed longingly.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

"Uh, Government." I said.

"Ok, that's good. Rose? Could you show her where it is?" She asked Rosalie.

"Of course!" She sang. We laughed then abruptly stopped.

I turned and understood why.

Edward was walking towards our table and I could tell by the looks of the others that this rarely happened.

"Hello Brothers, sisters and Bella" He said, giving me a meaningful look.

_Oh, could someone give me a bucket before I blow all over Alice's designer shoes!_

"Hey Eddie-boy, why don't you go back to those skanks? Just because we're siblings doesn't mean you can sit here, and you think I don't know why you're here?" Alice asked.

"Tell me then, sweet sister why I'm here?" He shot back.

"Mum will hear about this, stalking a new girl on the first day of school, I thought she taught you better" Alice snapped.

Oh, god, why were they fighting over me?

"Whatever Miss Tattletale of the year." He said.

He walked back to a table full of girls wearing either too short skirts or generally too-revealing clothes. I grimaced.

"Oh god, Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest look as though they're not wearing any clothes at all." Rosalie said.

"Mind if I ask who are Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest?" I asked her.

"Oh, they are Edward's skanks. Dumb is the blond one Lauren Mallory, Dumber is the brunette Jessica Stanley and Dumbest is the leader of the dumb gang, she's the strawberry blond one, Tanya Denali." Rosalie explained.

"Are they really dumb? Or you're just calling them that to label them?" I asked.

"Oh they are dumb alright, especially Tanya, she repeated 5th grade - twice. Jessica Stanley used to be really smart but when she moved to Forks, Tanya and Lauren Mallory said she had potential to be popular like them, so she got influenced and tada! You got another airhead. Lauren once asked me how to spell "Purple". Now you know why we call them the dumb gang," Rosalie said.

"Wow, so, why are they still in high school?" I asked.

"Oh, I think it's because, since they were all cheerleaders and needed to maintain a C average. They pulled up their marks and are still in this school and cheerleading, Tanya is head cheerleader so she is sort of perfect for Edward, since he is quarterback and all." She explained, shaking her head.

"Bloody lowlifes, they are what made Edward who he is today, it's kind of a sad story," Alice said.

The bell rung soon enough and it was time for Government.

The teacher just rambled on and on and on about all things I have already learnt.

Goodness, can this day go any slower?

I excused myself from the class and walked towards the toilets in mere attempt to escape Government.

I decided to stay there until the lesson was over which is in half an hour, well, I could wait for awhile, I mean, the bathroom has some interesting things…right?

Well, I paced back and forth and noticed a piece of paper stuck onto one of the walls in a secluded area, someplace where no one can easily detect.

I looked at what the paper said and saw the heading "Forks High Most Wanted List"

Then a list of names.

At the top were the douche bag's name and 20 stars beside his name under the column of "Kiss Factor".

God, these girls have no life at all.

And the list went on, with Mike Newton in second place. Kiss factor? 10 and a half stars.

Then, Jesse Anderson in third place. Kiss factor: 4 stars.

And so the list went on, at the last place, was Tyler Crowley, Kiss Factor: 13 stars. The list kind of gave me the idea who the players of the school are, so I intend to avoid them at all costs.

I was praying that Government has finished so I went out and I was proven correct.

I went to my next class which is Calculus and thank god I was not late. I spaced out and couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Before I knew it, the lesson was over and it was time for Spanish.

I reached the classroom in time and the teacher just sat me down instead of introducing me to the whole class unlike the other teachers, I was beginning to like her.

As soon as the lesson was over, I made my way to the gym and luckily for me, I got to sit out and not do any of the activities Coach Clapp was planning for the class.

School was over before I knew it and I made my way to my truck.

I switched on the radio and the song "Just Fine" by Mary J. Blige was playing.

I reached home and cooked Charlie his favorite Lasagna and soon enough, he came back and I handed him the Lasagna.

"So, how was your first day? Met any new friends?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, um. A couple of nice people." I said.

"Who?" He asked me.

"The Cullen's and the Hale's. And, in fact, one of them invited me over tomorrow to do this English project, can I go? I promised her." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Alice Cullen." I said.

"Oh, yeah, sure" He said, nodding and stabbing the Lasagna with his fork.

Once he finished, he handed me his plate and I began to wash it.

"Well, there's a game now so, if you need anything, you know where I am," He said.

"Sure, I'm just going to call Alice and tell her I'm coming over tomorrow," I said.

And with that, I made my way to my room.

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Hey Alice, this is Bella and my dad said I could go to your house, what time can I go?" I asked her.

"Oh, um. What about after school?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Ok, then, I'll see you tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, bye" I said, and I hung up.

And soon enough, sleep took over me.

**Edward's POV.**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Stupid beeping sound.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Shut up, already.

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Urgh!" I moaned. I tried to shut the stupid thing up but ended up failing.

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Ugh, five more minutes," I mumbled into my pillow. Great, I was talking to my alarm clock. How normal Edward.

_Beep._

"I said shut up!!" I screamed.

"Eddie-boy, Wake up!!!" Alice my annoying pixie sister said in my ear.

"Shut up, Alice." I said.

"WAKE UP, YOU BLUNDERING FOOL!" She screamed in my ear.

"Shut up Alice!" I said.

Before I knew it, a gallon or so water was splashed on.

"What the fuck!?" I demanded, jumping up and ended up falling on the ground.

"Language," Alice sang.

"Who are you to wake me up?" I asked her.

"Wake up, Idiot; if I don't see you down in 5 minutes, I'm going to drag you down!" She threatened me.

"Fine, okay, I'm up" I said.

I got dressed and went down for breakfast.

And, soon enough, I was on my way to school.

**Bella's POV.**

I got ready for school and wanted to go to school earlier so I be late so within 10 minutes, I'm already in the car park and when I got out of my truck the first thing I saw was douche bag of the year kissing some skank, I looked away in disgust hoping that that image didn't corrupt my mind.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath walking past them, hoping he would hear.

"What's your problem, Swan?" He asked.

I turned around and noticed that he was kissing Tanya Denali, the leader of the dumb gang, seeing me; she walked away after whispering something in his ear which made him smile.

"You." Was all I said.

"You want some of this?" He asked gesturing to his body. Urgh. He's such a pig.

"Fuck you, Cullen" I spat in disgust.

"You know you want to." He retorted.

"Never in a million years." I said.

"I didn't know that you would actually swear, aren't you the goody two shoes I saw yesterday?" he asked.

"No, I'm not usually like that." I said.

"Then why do you act like that?" He asked.

Damn, can't he just give up and stop talking to me already.

"It's only because you happen to bring out the worst of me." I said.

"Well, it's an honor because I love it when you play hard to get." He said. Cocky ass bull crap.

_Damn Bella, get a hold of yourself._

And with that, I walked towards my first class.

The teacher just reminded us about the project and gave us free time to discuss about it.

Soon, it was time for Biology. Great, I would have to sit with Jerk of the year.

I made my way to that god-damned classroom and all we had to do was watch a movie.

I sat next to the ass waffle and soon enough he started flirting with me pretending nothing happened earlier at the car park. Can't he just get the hint that I'm not one of those skanks who throw themselves at him already???

Then, I felt a note pushed by force into my hand.

It said:

**Hey Babe, I'm sorry about my suck-ish attitude earlier, how about I make it up to you later?**

Raising an eyebrow at the word 'babe', I scribbled. _Sure, when?_

**How about after class? **He replied

_Ok, can't wait._ _(Note the heavy sarcasm)_ Shoving the paper back at him.

And with that, the messages stopped coming.

_Oh he is going to be so surprised he won't know what hit him._

The bell rang signaling the end of our lesson.

_Showtime.._

As we walked out of the classroom, he pushed me towards the nearest wall and leaned in. Our lips were about to touch when I got out of his grip and pushed him to the ground.

"Too bad, Cullen, I don't want to get STD or whatever crackpot disease you have!" I said.

Everyone had clearly seen what had happened and some started to giggle and whisper.

I walked to my next class leaving the ass wipe dumbfounded.

History flew by and finally, lunch time.

When I walked in, all eyes were on me, Ok, so it means everyone has heard about the little incident between ass waffle and I.

I walked towards Alice and Rosalie.

"OHMIGAWSHNESS I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO EDDIE!" Alice exclaimed.

"Care to explain?" I asked her.

"Ok, _no_ girl in the history of universe ever rejected my brother before!!!" She said.

Seriously, what is up with her today?

"Really? Wow, I didn't know I was the only one not attracted to him," I said.

"You go girl!" Rosalie cheered.

"Well, this girl here hates him so don't count on me throwing myself at him anytime soon," I said crossing my arms and leaning back into the chair.

"Damn, the new girl got attitude!" Emmett exclaimed in a girlish voice.

"EMMETT! What did I tell you about acting gay in public?" Rose screamed at her boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry. You kicked Eddie's butt today, Belsy boo" he said.

"How in the world did you come up with that nickname, Emmett?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Meh, it's kind of easy." He said.

"Anyway, moving on. You guys should have seen the look on his face, it was like someone ran over his puppy" I said, beaming.

"Yeah, but it was all over the school and we couldn't believe it when we first heard about it. It was so unlike you," Alice said.

"Yeah, and I can bet you 5 bucks that his ego is permanently wounded." Rose said.

Everyone started to laugh when a certain ego-wounded douche bag approached our table.

"What's so funny, guys?" He asked in his velvet voice which could make me faint.

_Don't fall for it Bella. Be strong. _

"Oh nothing, we were just hearing Emmett's story, the one about his hiking trip and how he found spider bites on his butt a day after the trip," I said, smoothly lying.

"Yeah. Emmett couldn't get rid of those bites for a month," Jasper lied.

Rose, Alice and I snickered.

"Right, that _is_ funny. Anyway, I came here to talk to Bella." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you" he said.

"Well, fine then. Talk." I said placing my hands on the table.

"Alone." He insisted.

"Whatever." I said and stood up following him out of the cafeteria.

But, before I left the table, I said, "Hey, if I don't come back, tell Charlie I love him, Kay?" I said to them.

"Yeah…Of…Course" Emmett said in between snickers.

I followed him out to a place where I'm sure everyone could see us and said, "So, what do you want?"

"Why didn't you throw yourself at me when we first met?" He asked. Wasn't that too straight forward? So he wasn't going to beat around the bush, then.

"I don't like you, okay; can you just accept that fact and move on?" I said.

"Why don't you like me and no, I'm not going to move on," He said.

"I…it's not that I don't like you, I just don't like the way you treat women," I said.

"Oh, so you like me?" He asked.

"Getting, cocky I see?" I said.

"And care to elaborate how I treat women?" He put air quotes on the phrase "How I treat women"

"You pick them up, give them false hope that you like them, take advantage of the situation and the next day, and dump them," I said with as much venom as I could muster.

"And, that's why I hate players, they break innocent girls' hearts," I completed my speech.

"You feel _sorry _for those girls? They are _mean _to the rest of the school population and feel _sorry_ for them?" He asked.

"Just because they're nasty to the rest of the school population, doesn't mean that they don't have feelings, okay?" I said.

"But, do you think I WANT them to throw themselves at me? I didn't do that now did I?" He argued.

"WILL YOU STOP DEFENDING YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW AND JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE IN THE WRONG? YES, YOU'RE RIGHT, THEY _DID_ THROW THEMSELVES AT YOU BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A MAN AND DECLINE THEM, SO I DON'T SEE A REASON WHY IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" I screamed at him.

By now, I was sure the entire school population was looking at us.

I walked off and went to my next class.

The rest of the day so quickly I could hardly believe that I was in the Cullen's House already.

"Earth to Bella" Alice sang.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of spaced out, you were saying?" I asked.

The day went on and the only thing on my mind was that conversation between ass waffle and I.

I kind of regretted saying that he wasn't a man. Well, not directly, though. But still, a guy can't take so much for one day.

After I went to Alice's house, she volunteered to dress me up every morning because after we went to her house, she came over to mine and said that I had a lack of fashion sense, so guess what I'm wearing today?

After 2 hours of pure torture over at Alice's house, I was wearing an Ipari tunic with an Alexander McQueen blazer, a groove market skirt, Fendi Suede shoe boots and was carrying a Marc Jacobs Patent Stam Bag **(Picture on Profile).**

After the makeover, I went back to my house and when Charlie saw me all dolled up, I was sure he was going to have a heart attack. So, I got to my truck and went to school.

When I reached the school car park, I swore that every guy's eyes were on me, I saw Alice, looking exceptionally fancy today, she wore a Colorblock Ponte Dress which features knit bodice with scoop neckline and ruched criss cross back with exposed zipper detail with Alexander McQueen Heels and black heart-shaped sunglasses**. (Picture on profile.)**

"Alice, what's up with the whole get up?" I asked her.

"Oh, after school, my whole family's going to celebrate my Mom's birthday." She said.

"Huh." was all I said.

"Well, wish her a 'Happy Birthday' for me," I told Alice.

"Okay," She said.

"Aren't you happy I dolled you up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that many guys are looking at me and finally taking notice of my existence," I said with sarcasm.

"Well, you're welcome; I can bet that you would have at least 50 requests from guys who want to go on dates with you!" She said.

"I don't think so, Alice" I said.

"What do you mean you don't think so? I beautified you so you can finally look good, be proud!" She said.

"Ok, fine. I_ am_ proud." I said, admitting defeat.

"Good." She said.

Just then, ass waffle comes our way.

"Hey, Alice, can you give us some privacy, I want to talk to Bella. Alone," Edward said.

"Yeah, _sure_. See you in class later, Bella" Alice said before shooting him a meaningful look.

Ah, great, what type of friend is she? Leaving me with douche bag of the year.

"What do you want?" I asked him not looking at him to prevent myself from fainting.

"Bella, look at me." He pleaded.

I mumbled a "No", and he sighed.

"Ok, fine, I just want to say that I-I-I'm" He said, not completing his sentence.

"Spit it out, Cullen" I said icily. Gosh he's such a wimp.

"I'm sorry," He said with a sigh.

I decided to play with him for awhile, "What did you say? I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I gave him a coy smile.

"I said I'm sorry." He said, a little louder.

"Edward, you have to speak up a little, if you keep mumbling, I can never comprehend what you're saying" I said.

"I SAID I'M SORRY, OKAY? I'M SORRY I ACTED LIKE A DOUCHE BAG AND AFTER YOU SAID I SHOULD BE A MAN AND NOT PROTECT MY ASS, IT GOT ME THINKING AND I CAME TO A CONCLUSION THAT YOU'RE RIGHT AND I'M SORRY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" He asked me, finally admitting that he was in the wrong.

"Just Peachy." I said, and walked off to my first class, leaving him staring after me.

The lessons flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I walked into the cafeteria and felt all eyes on me.

I ignored them and got my lunch; I walked towards our table and started nibbling at my bagel.

"Hey Bella, awesome show just now" Rosalie said wagging her eyebrows.

"HAHAHA! That's so funny, rose" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

And soon, the day was over.

As I made my way to my old truck, I realized someone standing by the passenger door.

I peered and saw Edward, or should I say, douche bag of the year.

"Hi Bella," He breathed.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm s-"he was cut off by me. "I'm sorry? You know, if you want to say sorry, try meaning it okay?" I spat at him.

"But I-" I cut him off yet again and said, "Just go back to your flashy Volvo and go for Esme's birthday lunch or whatever" I said and got into my truck, he was still standing outside.

"Please Bella; give me a chance to explain, please. Just one chance" he pleaded with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward" I said.

"Meet me at The Fondera Tira, the clock tower at east of Forks, please Bella. I'll be there from 2 pm tomorrow and I'll wait until you come," He said.

"No Promises," I muttered and drove away.

I looked at the side mirror and immediately felt guilty. Edward was looking down at his shoes and was muttering under his breath, I concentrated on the road and went home in close tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up groggily and didn't want to start the day. Mainly, because something always crept up my mind. Edward.

I remembered that he wanted to meet me at Fondera Tira. But, should I go?

Guilt washed on me and I got up and went to my truck after changing into the so-very fashionable clothes Alice "donated" to me.

When I got to school, I saw Edward's Volvo in my usual spot.

"Cullen! Move your darn flashy car, will you?" I screamed at him.

"No can do Bella. Remember, 2pm - I'll be waiting," he said and walked out of the parking lot.

I found a spot and rushed to my classes.

All I did during class was staring blankly at the teacher, trying to look attentive. The only thing on my mind was Edward.

I don't know why every time someone mentions him my heart leaps, this feeling is so weird, but somehow I can't get enough of it….

BRINNGGGG!

_Hallejulah! See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya, Mr. Varner!_

I brisk walked to the cafeteria hoping Alice or Rose would save a seat for me.

And they did.

All I got was a bottle of lemonade and I made my way to Alice and Rose.

"Hey," I said as I approached them and sat down.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie said and went back admiring herself in her mirror.

"Hi!" Alice chirped.

"You're not gonna eat?" Rose asked me.

"Speak for yourself," I retorted.

"I'm on a diet," She explained. I had this urge not to roll my eyes, but I still did.

"You're ALWAYS on a diet", I said.

"That's because I want to wear long dresses to parties, not sweatpants," She said.

"More like for Emmett," I said.

Alice giggled.

"Whatever," She said, rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"Hey, Bella, So, you going to Fondera Tira?" Alice asked.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Oh well, after living with your brother for 17 years, he's bound to crack under pressure," She said.

"Huh." I said, not interested anymore.

"So, are you going?" She asked me.

"Um, I don't know. Should I?" I asked her.

"Of course you should! I mean, the guy is head over heels with you, he's in _love _with you and it has only been barely a week." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Er, if he loves me, then why was he such a douche bag to me?" I asked her putting air quotations on the word "loves".

"Obviously to get your attention," She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the World, "Duh," she added before crossing her arms.

"Do you think I should give him a chance?" I asked her.

"Of course you should, I mean, he's a really nice person, once you see behind the cock, arrogant, player" She said.

"I don't wanna be hurt" I admitted.

"You won't if he hurts you, then well, he'll be dead to me." Alice said.

"Ok then, I'll go." I said.

**(I was thinking of ending the one shot here and write a sequel but, never mind)**

**-2 PM Fondera Tira.**

**(Still Bella's POV)**

I got into my truck and made my way to Fondera Tira.

I have been there a couple of times but I'm still unclear on the directions, After 10 minutes, I found my way and parked my car just in front of the clock tower.

I got out of my truck and started climbing the stairs to the top.

**Edward's POV. (5 minutes before she starts climbing the stairs up to where he is)**

_What if she wasn't going to turn up? Am I going to stay here until she shows up or am I going to leave and just give up?_

All these thoughts clouded my minded and by the second, I got more anxious.

But soon enough, all these thoughts faded away as a shadow appeared at the door of the clock tower. You see, the clock is above where I am and where I am pacing up and down is a little room hidden from the rest of the world, it can barely be seen but luckily Bella found her way here.

I made sure everything was in order before she opened the door.

Bella's POV.

I turned the knob on the door and gasped at the sight of the room.

It was beautiful, there was a table for two in the middle with a single rose in the middle of the table, spaghetti and meat balls were on the plates, wow, it was just so stunning, I didn't notice how well the table cloth matched the walls, the table cloth was decorated with flowers and the walls also had flowers on it.

It was just breathtaking.

Sitting on the chair was the Greek god himself.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said and I approached the table, he stood up and pushed in my chair for me

_My, my - Looks like ass waffles has finally learnt some manners eh?_

"How did you know I would come?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't turn me down." He said.

"Dig In"

We talked and ate and I gotta admit, the food was awesome.

"Did you cook this?" I asked him.

"Err, yeah." He said and blushed. That was so cute, I mean, when he blushed, he looked cute. Ugh.

"Don't need to be embarrassed, your food was awesome," I said.

He let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you wouldn't like it," he said.

"So, why did you ask me to come here? Surely it wasn't because you wanted to have lunch?" I said.

"Um, no, I have a confession to make," He said.

"You do?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I was just wondering, Do you feel the same way as I feel for you?" He asked.

"I…Uh…" I stuttered.

"Yes?" he prompted leaning forward.

"I don't know," I said.

"It's a simple question, Bella, it's either a 'yes' or a 'no'" He said.

Now to think of it, I don't know if I have feelings for him, I mean, he has been a jackass to me ever since I arrived and he was always poking fun at me, but what Alice said might be true, he could have done that just to get my attention…

"I'm trying to figure out the answer myself," I said sighing.

"Can I say something? I like you. I mean, I love you. Please, don't get creeped out and listen for a minute," he pleaded when I starting freaking out, "I did all of those things just to get your attention and it worked." He continued.

My eyes had widen in disbelief, how can a person like _Edward_ be in love with someone like…me?

"W-What?" I asked him.

"I'm in love with you Bella." He said sighing.

My eyes were seriously huge now; I choked on my meatball but managed to get it into the right tube.

He started laughing. How dare he???

"Stop laughing!" I said and laughed along with him.

"You should have seen your face!" he said.

I glared at him. Why can't he be serious for once?

"Anyway, during your little epiphany there, I have to know. Do you feel the same way as me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I have been hurt badly before and I don't want history to repeat itself. Let me put it this way, if your parents were abusive when you were a child, they died but can you ever trust another adult again?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't," He said.

"Well then, I rest my case," I said.

"It's all about trust Bella, I love you and I'm willing to wait forever," He said lightly.

"But, will you ever be the person who's on my side, never against me? Would you be the person who would hold my hair while I puke after drinking alcohol? Would you be the person to stand by me, never judging me? Would you give up your life to be with me? Would you give me anything I want?" I threw all those questions at him, hoping he would say yes to all of them.

"Yes, I'll be on your side, never against you. Yes, I will be the person who would hold your hair while you puke after consuming alcohol. Yes, I would be the person to stand by you, never judging you. Yes, I would give up my life to be with you and, yes, I would give you anything you want," He said.

"Well, then yes, I feel the same way as you feel for me." I said and he closed up the space and kissed me.

"It's all about trust," He whispered on my lips.

"It's all about trust," I repeated and kissed him again.

The world was ours; it only took trust to get us to where we are.

**A/N: So, how was that one-shot??? Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Beta's Note: Hey guys! This was a very, very, very, very (takes in deep breath) very, very, **_**very**_** long one-shot. It took up 22 pages in my Microsoft word and consists of 33,734 bloody words. Even after I added a little more emotion to it, its still as ever long… So hoped you liked it! ~Maxie97**


End file.
